super_smash_bros_ultrafandomcom-20200213-history
Jibanyan (DaKingOfDogs)
Jibanyan Joins Super Smash Bros. Endless as the first premade fighter and he hails from the Yo-Kai Watch Series. Weight and Speed: Jibanyan is a speedy lightweight fighter who will normally get KOed at around 90%. Moveset: Jab: Three hit claw swipe attack. Dash Attack: Trips on the ground. Best compared to Pikachu's dash attack. Forward Tilt: Three hit bite attack. First two hits can be compared to Piranha Plant's Forward Tilt. Up Tilt: Two hit claw swipe attack, bset compared to Charizard's Up Smash. Down Tilt: Quick bite attack close to the ground. Side Smash: 3 quick punches followed by a powerful claw slash. Down Smash: Falls asleep during the charge up. Creates a snot bubble that grows as the move charges. When the move is executed, the bubble will pop and Jibanyan wakes up. The bubble popping deals heavy damage while Jibanyan flailing deals less damage. Up Smash: Jibanyan's tails go upwards. The tips of the tails are the sweetspot. Neutral Air: Spins around with the tails being the sweetspot. Best compared to Villager's Neutral Air. Forward Air: Flips forward. Tips of the tails are the sweetspot. Spikes. Back Air: Jibanyan whips his tails behind him, with the sweetspot being the tips of his tails. Best compared to Charizard's Back Air. Up Air: Jibanyan swipes his claws above him. Best compared to Marth’s Up Air. Down Air: Swipes his claws below him. Best compared to Marth’s down air. Pummel: Headbutt. Forward Throw: Claw Slash. Back Throw: Tail Swipe. Up Throw: Headbutt. Best compared to Pikachu's Up Throw. Down Throw: Several claw slashes. Neutral Special: Paws Of Fury. Chargeable multi-hit attack based on his Soultimate Attack. Side Special: Fire. A less predictable, less damaging version of Din's Fire. Based on Jibanyan's spirit attack. Down Special: Inspirit. This move acts as a counter. If a foe hits him while he is using the attack, a purple aura will be transferred to them, slowing them down. If they are hit by Inspirit again wI then 10 seconds, they will be stunned. Based on Jibanyan's ability to paralyze foe's during battles in Yo-Kai Watch. Up Special: Jetnyan. Flies upwards at an angle. Deals no damage, but can still spike opponents. Final Smash: Terror Time. Jibanyan punches the ground, and anyone who is to close will be transported to Terror Time, where they will be clubbed by Gargaros, Orgalus, and Orcanos. If they are at 100% before the cutscene ends they will be instantly KOed. Aesthetics: - When performing a dodge, the word Miss will appear next to him. - When hit by attacks, numbers will fly out showing how much damage he took. Stage Entrance: Falls from the sky, possibly after getting hit by a truck, before getting up. Taunts: Up: Does the Gera Gera Po Dance. Side: Yawns, before pointing up to the sky. Down: Shakes his butt with two chocobars behind his tails, while saying, "I am a cat and I likey-like that". Victory Theme: an instrumental snippet of Gera Gera Po. Victory Poses: Uses Paws of Fury on a truck and get's launched away. Runs Away from Gargaros. Does his summoning dance, before posing and saying his name. Costumes Origins. Red: Default. Grey: Robonyan. Blue: Hovernyan. Green: Thornyan. Purple: Baddinyan. Brown: Master Nyada. Blue2: Shogunyan. Red2: The Last Nyansamurai. Reception: Jibanyan's inclusion was very mixed, with some saying Professer Layton would've been a better Level-5 rep, while others said they loved every bit of his character. Trivia: - Several Parts of Jibanyan's moveset was inspired by BrawlFan1's " What if Jibanyan was in Smash" video. Category:Characters by DaKingOfDogs. Category:Fighters Category:Stuff by DaKingOfDogs Category:Yo-kai Watch Category:Premade Fighters